


濒死的夏天

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	濒死的夏天

Under my covers,  
在我的伪装下，  
the darkness kept me in.  
黑暗将我包裹。  
Only the daylight，  
只有阳光烈焰，  
Can save me from my sin.  
可以助我从罪恶中挣脱。

我做梦了。我真害怕这样。

睡前我拉开床头柜，拿起那个小瓶子——安眠药，可惜它空了。我给自己倒了一大杯的水，温度控制得刚刚好，不会让我的舌头感到一点点不适。那平淡无奇的开水从我的口腔，缓慢地流进喉管。我咽下它，却无形中感觉那样困难。

没什么好怕的，可我躺在被子里，仍然不住地发抖。

人们总是这样，怕什么来什么。我那样害怕睡眠，可是太阳偏偏就要那样快的落下，月亮偏偏就要那样快的轮班升起，世界被浸透在无以言表的巨大的黑暗里。一旦我闭上眼睛，跌入梦境——我该是多么的孤立无援；我就像赤裸身体泡在满是鲨鱼的大海里一样，一不留神那些东西准能把我咬出数十个窟窿。

扑通。扑通。

我感受到心脏里的血液窜得越来越快，于是紧闭上眼睛。但我还是怀疑，我的血管爆裂开来了，我的内脏胀破了，黑血在我的身体每一处冲荡，最后析出我的毛孔，把枕巾和被单浸湿。

啊——上帝啊，给我一个救赎吧。

坏心眼儿的家伙修普诺斯总归还是安排我进入睡眠——这就像个历险，无论你接不接受，它就摆在那里，端端正正，你怎样也逃脱不了。

我一脚迈进梦境的小船里，顺着河流飞急而下。没过多久，我来到那个空间——我猜到过的，空空荡荡，一片白净；这儿无法分清什么维度，什么次元，或是诸如此类的专业的判评标准；我看看自己——我是这儿唯一有颜色的事物。

突然响起声音来——低低的，婉转的中提琴的声音，我辨别不出它的调子，只能主观上认为我听得见它——它像是被悄悄缝合在这个空间里，细细的一缕，流进我的耳朵里。我竟然感觉到一点悲伤。

噢——奇妙的梦——我转过身来，看见了他。也不错，这儿一切的一切都像我们相处过的那些分秒——我认识了他三个月，然后放走了他，直到今天，我数不尽是第多少个年头。

我凝视着他，不知所措。他还是那副完美的样子，我记忆里完美的样子，我爱的那个完美的样子——他的眼睛只有所剩无几的一点灵气，皮肤是精致的白，却那样暗淡，甚至称得上生冷；他的嘴唇平静地抿着，近乎看不出什么颜色——只有那些细小的沟壑显出点肉色；他的哑金色的头发长了一些，戳到了脖子中间，我伸手想去碰碰它们，但又停下来了。

“亚瑟。”我只剩下呼唤他名字的本能。

他发出了一个音——从喉咙深处传上来的，轻盈的，漂浮着的，如同一个动物的呻吟。他走近了些，手搭上我的脖子——那儿黏糊糊的，覆着层汗。

我记得是夏天。很平凡的故事，我在酒吧遇到他。

我上一个男朋友是个健身教练，小麦色的皮肤，肌肉发达。我曾爱死他饱满富有弹性的屁股了。尽管如此，我们分手啦。没什么原因，爱情这种事情于我而言吃不了什么亏，既然遇到不对的时候，能做的也只能分开了。

我是个热爱刺激的人。而我亲爱的男孩儿并不完全符合那些充满吸引力的形象——那天他既没有赤身裸体，也没有穿着诱惑的黑色马甲和皮裤。他靠在吧台上，白色衬衫，扣子解到第二个，正经的长裤，深金色的头发，戴着着黑色的耳钉。我走过去，他对我扬了扬玻璃杯——谁知道他整个晚上就这样坐着，啜着果子酒，对着乐队主唱遐想？

“呃——嗨。“我尝试着打招呼。

他目光仍然朝着舞台的方向，手却伸出来，落在我的嘴唇上，“请等一下，这首重金属是我的最爱。”

我感到发笑，半晌，他转了过来，喝了口果子酒，仿佛不把我的存在当回事儿。

“嘿。”他发话了。

我朝舞台的方向扬了扬头，“男朋友？”

“——不是，单纯地看看演奏而已。”他耸肩。

“哈哈，这儿还有这么纯粹的人——我说，你该不会是混进来的学生吧。”

“开什么玩笑——”

“哎呀，难得见到酒吧里一整晚都坐在这儿喝闷酒的人。”我看着舞池那儿闹腾的男人，“也不去那儿感受感受肉体？”

他摇摇头，“没找到我的类型。”

“哈，看来只剩下我们这两个寂寞的人了。老实说，我来这儿找找感觉。”我有了兴趣。

他有点儿不情愿的样子，可是那灯光下隐约烧红的脸还是近了近，“我离家出走，没地方去，只能来这儿看看有没有过夜的地方。”

“离家出走？成年了吗？”

他白了我一眼。“嘿，不是什么离家出走的人都还是个青少年。”

“唔——也是，我对小孩子可没什么兴趣。”我看他一眼。

他没接话。

“总之——干杯，为缘分。”我举起高脚杯。

他不可置否地嗤笑一声。

我到现在还没明白我和亚瑟怎么完全搞到了一起。不过你得明白，有时候，某个时间，某个地点，看对了眼，脑袋里便生长起日益茂盛的执念。第一晚上我们直接找到附近的旅馆解决了，我那时连他的名字都不知道。老实说，第一眼见到的时候，这家伙可是把自己的本性稍作了一些收敛，等我们双双滚到床单上时，他完全是两个人。我不相信果子酒有着如同药物一般的作用——但是，好吧，他第二次骑在我身上的时候，这个甜心的脸就足以成为催情事物。

归根结底，我相信他对性爱极度地渴求，年轻人精力旺盛，我在他身体里横冲直撞的时候，他放声叫唤着。我无意间听见他喊了好几遍“斯科特”。

“噢——亲爱的，我可不叫这个名字。”我顶到深处释放了出来。

他一瞬间失神地张大眼睛，指甲掐进我的皮肤里。我反应过来，他把我搂得那样紧。

“……我随便起的。”

我垂下眼睛，吻吻他的嘴角，“我叫弗朗西斯。”

“亚瑟。”他仰了仰头，好让我继续下去。

“可爱的名字。”我揉了一下他的头发，从这具身体上滚了下来，“跟我说说你的故事，嗯？”

他重新抱住我，“改天吧，有点累。”

噢——你不知道那一瞬的感觉，有些莫名其妙——我仅仅认识了一晚上的男人，我却迫不及待地想要了解他的全部。我早说过，亚瑟全身上下带有一种力量，一见到他，这股无形的能量便传播开来，让人深深地被吸引。我不知道他的姓氏、家乡、甚至是年龄——单单一个眼神，我觉得我离不开他。

他和我一起了——那晚上之后，我们便一直在一起了，我感到莫大的快乐，却又担惊受怕——我对我的爱人一无所知；我甚至怀疑他有些自闭，因为他不愿意经常说话，或是很深的话题，我们唯一敞开心扉的交流莫过于做爱——也许它原本美好。

啊，希望你能明白这感受，我拥有他的身体了，可是无济于事，我压在他的身上，听着他的喘息声一阵接着一阵，吻着他左胸的乳头，听着他的心跳，可我始终无法完全的接近他的内心。

我把他抵在车子的座位上，忘我地吻着他的身体。我听见他叫着那个名字，斯科特。

我于是停了下来。

他睁开眼睛问道：“你怎么了？”

“——亚蒂，告诉我吧，斯科特到底是谁，你总是在叫着他的名字。这个时候。”我的声音听上去充满苦涩。

他默了片刻，把衬衣重新扣好。

“我哥哥。”他轻描淡写地说，“我曾经爱上了他，没错，不伦之恋，而后来我就离家了。”

我愣住了。

他又摇摇头，“我们没做过，他很疏远我，顶多只是血缘上认清关系。”

我说不出话来，坐回自己的位子上。

“弗朗。”他喊了我的名字，脸却朝着车窗外，我能看清他深金色的睫毛闪了一下，那指骨分明的右手撑着下巴，手臂上衬衫袖子邋遢地翻了起来。他盯着远处，一点也没想回头。

“我觉得我天生是个疯子。”他挪了一个方向，车窗里灌进来的风把他的衣角掀了起来，那背后凸出的骨头清晰可见。“你能想象得出来吗，我家人对我的出生并没抱有太大喜悦，我被应付着的养大，除了上学之外不准出门，我恨透了囚禁的感觉，可是我无法反抗那些力量。”

“哈哈——我的母亲最后还是知道了我的那些小想法——从我有了意识起，我就属于不正常的那一类。我每天晚上躺在床上，用手指抚慰着身体，然后幻想着我哥哥压在我的身上——我明白自己很爱他，我那样想和他上床。可最后呢，斯科特去了伦敦上大学——即使他不明白，他也永远没可能再见到我了。我母亲把我赶出了家，就是这样。”

他转过脑袋，那双褪了色的绿眼睛发出一种近乎绝望的光。

“我不想瞒你——但你应该看得出来，我有过一些情人。在我离家之后，我流连在小城市里，最后待在咖啡馆里打过一阵工。事情就是那样巧妙——哈哈，简直称得上狗血——我在那儿遇见了阿尔弗雷德，那个浑身散发着阳光和活力的大男孩，他每天准时出现在咖啡馆的角落里，一段时间翻漫画书，偶有几天认真地看着一些学业研究的东西。我留意起他，开始刻意地接近他——我们相处了一阵——我不清楚他有没有动过感情，但是之后，我们同居了。你知道吗，我甚至觉得我二十多岁的那段年华终于走上了正轨。“

“偏偏就是那样巧，他还是个大学生，我却游离在社会，我们终究隔着一个世界。分手前一个晚上，我看见了他和同校的女孩子在街角紧紧地拥吻，她的手上还拿着阿尔买给她的冰淇淋。”

他向后一靠。“就是这样啦，我离开他，辞掉工作，有过一段糜烂的生活，然后来到了现在这儿。”

我吸了一口气。我无言以对。

“弗朗。”他靠了过来，又用了一个吻解决了尴尬的局面。

我提到过，我和亚瑟的故事没什么特别的地方。

彼时他和我袒露心声的时候，我们正停在爱尔兰南部的公路旁，一切被说出来之后他用一个吻封住了我的嘴，车子里回荡着音乐声，我的亚瑟，他匆忙地和我接着吻，我感到自己像个罪犯一样。

他自始至终也没说过爱这个字。

如果你躺在床上正思考着死亡   
If you were in your bed lying and thinking on dying   
爱之神的目光，将你的忧伤带到我身旁   
The sight of the lovely Bann banks, your sorrow you′d give o′er   
或许瞬间就会降临，降临在那幽暗的凉亭  
Or if were down one hour, down in yon shady bower   
快乐将围绕着你，你将不会再想到死亡   
Pleasure would surround you, you′d think on death no more 

那天晚上，我失眠了，也许我曾跌入过一个如同刚刚那个梦一样的怪异的梦境——我杀了亚瑟，我抱着他冷而僵硬的身体哭泣。但我最后还是睁开了眼睛，望着天花板不知所措。

恍惚间，这个空间里漂浮起来一些细碎的白色噪音，我眨了眨眼睛，看见我身边躺着的亚瑟坐直了起来，他赤身裸体，头发暗淡，清瘦的身体从深色的被褥里一点点的展现出来；他缓慢地抬起头，那鼻梁——连着嘴唇——再到脖子、到锁骨处的的弧线，在漆黑的夜里那样分明，硬生生把我的视线切割开来。他直起身子，跪坐在床单上，头缓缓垂了下来，毫无生气的眼睛望向我，那绿色的眼珠如同鬼魅一般转动了一下。他脸上凝着荒诞的笑意——嘴角说不清是上翘还是下垂，分不清是愉悦还是感动，抑或是极度悲伤和痛苦的僵滞。

他爬了过来，跨坐在我的身上，大腿根部抵着我的性器。他俯下身子来亲吻我，可是我们彼此都没有一点想要做爱的欲望。

“弗朗。”

“嗯。”

“我时常会想我的家乡。”

“斯科特？”我敢说嫉妒得发疯。

他摇了摇头，“那里有很多本来属于我的东西。”

“你能明白吗？”

我望着他。

“我在那儿长大，看着那片茂盛的草地长大，那时我无忧无虑，没有性，没有爱，可是我生活的那样快乐。我时常想起那儿，想起那个时候很多个夏天，想念那个时候自然的感觉。”

我抚上他的腰。

“没有遇见你之前，我没怎么尝过爱的味道。我对很多人着迷，跟他们上床，然而他们的心脏没有一次真正为我跳动过。”

“我爱你。”我说不出其他话来。

“我知道。”

“我一生短短的二十年里，第一次完全感受到了被爱的感觉。这很奇妙，我应该感谢你——”

“但我无法接受你的爱。”他接着说。

“为什么？”我有气无力地问。

“我不知道。”他再次摇了摇头。

“我现在就像个躯壳，我是空的。你所有投进来的情感，对我而言都像水流一样过去，就算留下痕迹，也会很快被蒸发干净。”他俯下身子抱住我。

我无话可言。

“放我走吧，弗朗。”

“你离不开我的。”我无力地说道。

他笑了一声，“可我感到灵魂一点点的枯竭。你让我离开吧。”

“可我很爱你。”我挣扎着。

“我知道。可我无法接受你的爱。”

“你接受过我的身体。”

他闭上眼睛，又睁开，“是啊，那又怎样。我真的累了。”

我想要放弃，于是最后问道，“你爱过我吗，一点点？”

他没说话，望了眼窗外。一室安静，我甚至听得见有一声没一声的蝉鸣。

“——你准备去哪儿？”

“不知道。”他笑起来，笑得很开心，“也许回去找找我记忆里那个濒死的夏天。”

梦这样短暂。我睁开眼睛，浑身是汗。

“你找到了吗。”我说。


End file.
